


As an Older Sibling

by AuntieEm30



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, One-Shot, angelic older-sibling intervention, appropriation of angel mythology, fandom-hopping OC, sort-of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntieEm30/pseuds/AuntieEm30
Summary: A sort of AU for whatever episode it was of season 6 when the brothers go to the old west to get the phoenix ashes.A conversation between older siblings, and what could happen if Cas had a (smart, human-savvy, and manipulative) older sibling in his corner.  Shameless appropriation of angel mythology for a fix-it conversation.





	As an Older Sibling

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue you may recognize is lifted directly from the episode; thus it is not mine. Just building around it.

“Jeannie?”

“Raziel.” The brothers took note of the way Bobby sat up a bit straighter, wary. “I understand you need some assistance. How can I help?”

“Well, uh, we kinda need to talk to the big kahunna.”

“Tough.” That made the men blink in surprise. “You’ve got me. I’m here on Castiel’s behalf.” 

“Where is he?” Sam asked.

“Busy leading an army,” she replied in a ‘what can you do’ voice. Sam and Dean exchanged a glance. “I’m guessing you forgot about that a bit.”

“No, we-“ Sam jumped to reply, but didn’t seem to have anything to follow it up with. He deflated somewhat in his seat. “Yeah, we kinda forgot.” She nodded.

“Understandable, I suppose. You are immersed in your own battles. Which brings me to my original question.” Dean thought back to her entrance.

“Right. We uh, we’ve got a line on Momma Monster Eve. We can gank her with the ashes of a phoenix, but the surest way to find one would, uh, kinda involve going back in time. We’ve got a time and place.” 

“Ah, of course. Go back to the specified time so you’re present to collect the phoenix’s ashes, then bring them back to the present. I can help you with that.”

Dean was clearly still not convinced. “Listen, uh, Raziel, are you sure there’s no way Heaven can spare Cas for a couple minutes? He’s kind of the only one who’s ever done this to us, so…” but the angel was steadfast.

“I understand your concern, but if you can trust Castiel, you can trust me.”

“No offense, but we haven’t had the best luck with angels being supposedly trustworthy. I can’t really just go on your word. What makes you different from Zachariah, or Uriel, or any of Raphael’s frickin’ drone collective?”

“I’m his friend.” Something about the shortness with which she said it put Dean on edge.

“You think we’re not his friends?” She met his gaze head on.

“You tell me, Dean. Do you get in touch with all your friends exactly when you need something from them, and… no other time?” 

Dean was silent for the time it took to make sure he heard what he heard, and in that time she’d already pressed on.

“Do you virtually never ask your other friends how they’re doing, how many of their brothers and sisters have been killed since you spoke last?”

Dean, meanwhile, was fighting against the blue-screen-of-death in his mind.

“The only reason I ask is because either way you answer… you calling Castiel your friend doesn’t actually count for much, does it?” She turned a bit to include the two others in the room. “So, do you want my help or not?”

********************************************

Later, when Dean was dressed in his “authentic” attire and waiting for Sam to show his face, he turned to Raziel and spoke lowly.

“About what you asked earlier. About my friends.”

“Yes.”

“Honestly? I wouldn’t know. Most people I worked with in the business, they tend to end up dead round about the time I start callin’ em ‘friend.’ Cas included. ‘Cept he came back. We’d both still be six feet under if not for him. But I didn’t really have what you’d call friends, growing up. We moved around too much for that. And with everything happening, the job…” She nodded, her face showing what appeared to be genuine sympathy.

“I understand. With the hunter’s lifestyle, your father trained you not to get attached to people you worked with. Allies, nothing more.” 

Dean pulled in a breath, realizing the truth in her words, and hardly daring to believe that she truly understood it. She leaned a little closer.

“But Dean, your dad hasn’t had to live through this whole ordeal. You have, and you’ve done alright so far. Don’t you think you deserve to set your own standards by now?”

Dean had rarely felt so rooted to the spot and so driven to split at the same time. He felt like a roach with a light shone on it.

Raziel suddenly seemed to change modes.

“And if you won’t do it for yourself, then I suggest doing it because I’m telling you to.” Dean cocked his head.

“I’m sorry, what? You were just saying I should do things my way, for myself, and now you’re ordering me with threats?”

“I’m saying Castiel is my brother. And while he’s confused about his place in the universe, and his purpose, and maybe thinks he doesn’t deserve anything more than how you treat him, I know better. No one means quite as much to him as you do, Dean. Stop jerking him around.” 

“Wait, are you saying… what exactly are you saying?”

“I’m saying there’s something Balthazar said to you that may have seemed like a joke. It wasn’t. I’m not going to spell it out; if you want to know for certain you have to ask Castiel about it. But he didn’t Fall for humanity. He Fell for you.”

“So you’re saying… what? That we should… should be together? ‘Cause-"

“I’m not a cupid, Dean. And I can’t tell you what to feel. I wouldn’t even if I could. I can tell you what you already feel, if there’s some confusion, but that’s not what this is about. It’s about being there for someone in the long haul, not just when it’s convenient for you. If you really consider him a friend, then act like it. Friendship is a two-way street. But if he’s just a helpful set of skills to you, then you should think long and hard about whether you should call on him again after Eve is taken care of. I don’t want to see him get taken advantage of, Dean. I respect his right to choose, but I’d hate to see him devote the rest of his life to someone who just won’t care. I think as an older sibling, you understand.” 

***************************************

“Dean.”

The addressee looked up at the tell-tale whoosh and greeting.  
“Cas.”

“I apologize for the delay. I needed to see to my duties.” Raziel, her back to the newcomer, fixed Dean with her stare and mouthed, “Watch closely.” Dean shifted on his feet.

“It’s fine. Uh, your buddy Raziel here helped us out.” The angel beside him turned to face her brother, and placed a companionable hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“That’s right. Everything should go off without a hitch. If fact, I think Dean and I have a bit of an understanding.”

Dean liked to believe that he would have seen it even if Raziel hadn’t specifically told him to look, but all the same, the flash of hurt that crossed Castiel’s face and just as quickly vanished shook him. 

Cas swallowed, his face impassive once more.

“I see. Then you no longer need my assistance. I… should return to my duties then.” The return of his original stoic tone had Dean calling out before he realized he was.

“Wait!”

The angel raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

“You do still need assistance?”

“No, Cas. I just… why don’t you stick around for a bit, though? Have a few beers, we could fry up some burgers- you like those… If you got time, that is. If you gotta get back to battle plans or whatever, I understand. Just thought maybe you could stand to take a load off for a bit.” And damnit, he was rambling. But his rambling was seemingly for naught, as Cas remained stiff.

“That’s… nice of you to offer, Dean, but not necessary. I know how you feel about angels.”

He seemed to be preparing for the jump back into the ether, when Dean (recklessly, never-tell-me-the-odds ) called out.

“What, a guy can’t change his mind?”

**Author's Note:**

> For this sort-of AU, Cas really needed a more experienced angel in his corner, so I appropriated Raziel from the mythology. From what I've read, they're the angel of celestial secrets; expanded here to be able to access all secrets kept by angels and humans alike (unless they outrank / have abilities that can counter that knowledge, which I would include God, Gabriel, and the Scribe in). I AU decree that this angel was ranked a bit below the Archangels, and was celestially-imprisoned by Michael for intending to use her knowledge to help prevent the Apocalypse, and with his initial Purga-soul Power Up, Cas did a prison-break for her.
> 
> I am a knee-jerk one-shot fiend.


End file.
